


He Drove Away The First of September, But I Remember

by senioritastyles



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [9]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Carnival, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Mashton, Road Trips, Running Away, Summer Love, carnival worker michael, college student ashton, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: "Hi." He calls, catching the cute worker's attention.
The worker looks up and fumbles around to put his phone away, his face awestruck as he looks at Ashton. "Uh, hi."
There's an awkward moment of silence as they both stare at each other, the sounds of the carnival fading into the background and Ashton feels his heart leap when the boy smiles. He's got on tight black skinny jeans and a Metallica t-shirt, his waist surrounded by what looks like a combination of a fanny pack and an apron. Ashton knows it's probably full of money and tickets even though no one is approaching is the booth to play, and he can't help but smile back at the boy. He's completely stricken by the boy's beauty, mesmerized by the enticing features and pale skin.
 
Or: Michael and Ashton meet right before Ashton has to go back to school.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from Summer by Cassadee Pope)

Ashton was only regretting making this promise just a little bit, and the only reason he was feeling regret was because his younger siblings would simply not leave him alone about it. He'd promised them about two weeks ago that he would take them to the summer carnival by the beach, and he'd been trying to find a way out of it ever since they first started screeching their excitement. He loved Harry and Lauren with all of his heart, but when they got excited there was no stopping them and for two weeks they'd badgered him night and day about going to the carnival. Each time they harassed him about it he wanted to go less and less, but today was the last day of the carnival and he'd made a promise so he told them they would be going at around 3pm. He listened to them scream and holler all the way upstairs to their rooms, presumably going to get ready even though it was only noon.  It was now exactly 2: 59pm and they were tugging him out the door by both hands, shouting goodbyes to their mother as they grabbed Ashton's wallet and keys for him. Ashton chuckles and lets them push him into the driver's seat.

 

"Guys, calm down." He laughs, the car shuddering as they throw themselves in the backseat and slam their doors shut.

 

Ashton shakes his head but he can't stop the smile from spreading over his face as they bounce in their seats when he pulls out of the driveway. It's not too long of a drive to the carnival, only about twenty minutes or so down the main road, and his siblings babble the entire time about which rides they want to go on and which games they're excited to play. Ashton couldn't get a word in even if he wanted to, Harry and Lauren already talking loudly over each other, and he feels like he's got a massive headache coming on by the time they actually get there. He's got to practice run after them once he parks the car, the lot almost full as he winds his way through the cars and people trying to stay with his younger siblings. He catches up and they're already in line to purchase the paper wristbands that will allow them on every ride without the need for individual tickets to get on, and he sighs as he stands with them and waits for their turn.

 

"How many?" The woman at the window asks, sounding bored and unimpressed with life.

 

"Two." Ashton answers, watching her rip off two bands from the  perfo rated sheet full of them.

 

"That'll be $25." She says, taking the money from Ashton before handing him the bands.

 

Ashton waits for his change while Harry and Lauren secure the bands around their wrists, scampering off and shouting over their shoulders that they're going to get in line for the tilt-a-whirl. Ashton calls back for them to be careful and that he'll be right over, walking to the small concession stand and buying himself a soda. He sips idly as he strolls around to find the ride his siblings are at, finding them towards the back of the line talking excitedly with each other. They wave at him and he waves back, trying to find a spot to be where he's not in the way but can still keep an eye on them while they wait. He glances around until he spots a booth for one of those water gun games that he always loved to play as a kid, the seats for the game entirely empty and the worker inside looking bored and lonely. He decides to go over and have a seat, and as he gets closer he's caught off guard by how cute the carnival worker is. He's playing with his phone and leaning up against the counter, his wild bright red hair sticking up in all kinds of directions and blowing in the soft summer breeze. Even from here Ashton can see how bright and pure his green eyes are in the flashing lights from the carnival, and it draws him in even more as he approaches the gaming booth.

 

"Hi." He calls, catching the cute worker's attention.

 

The worker looks up and fumbles around to put his phone away, his face awestruck as he looks at Ashton. "Uh, hi."

 

There's an awkward moment of silence as they both stare at each other, the sounds of the carnival fading into the background and Ashton feels his heart leap when the boy smiles. He's got on tight black skinny jeans and a Metallica t-shirt, his waist surrounded by what looks like a combination of a fanny pack and an apron. Ashton knows it's probably full of money and tickets even though no one is approaching is the booth to play, and he can't help but smile back at the boy. He's completely stricken by the boy's beauty, mesmerized by the enticing features and pale skin.

 

"I'm Ashton." He says, belatedly introducing himself and holding out his hand for the boy to shake.

 

He takes it. "Michael. Did you uh, did you wanna play? It's $2 a game."

 

Ashton laughs quietly and mulls it over, deciding he'd like to spend as much time with this boy as he can. "Yeah sure, I'll play."  He confirms, pulling two dollar bills out of his wallet and handing them over.

 

Michael smiles and takes them, folding the bills into his apron thing. "And you're guaranteed to win because no one else ever plays this game."

 

Ashton laughs, shoulders shaking as he reaches sits down on a stool and grabs the water gun. "I wouldn't be surprised if I still didn't win."

 

Michael laughs back and reaches over towards the switch that starts the game. "That would be hilarious. You ready?"

 

Ashton nods, biting his lip as he waits for the signal to start shooting the water. Michael hits the switch and the game lights up and starts playing music, counting Ashton down from three before the game voice says 'go'. Ashton squeezes the trigger and fires the stream of water at the center of the target, keeping his hands as steady as possible as he watches the funny character over his target rise up the pole it's mounted on. The character hits the top of the pole and the flashing red light goes off,  signal ing his victory as the game voice declares 'player two—winner'.

 

Michael claps for him, chuckling as he hits reset for the game. "You sir, having won yourself one of the big prizes off the top."

 

Ashton can't help but laugh, scanning the giant stuffed animals sitting on the back shelf of the booth above the game. "I'll take the big dog."

 

Michael nods and reaches to get it down, pulling it off the shelf and handing it over to Ashton. "Nice choice."

 

"Thanks." Ashton says, taking the dog from Michael and putting it on the stool next to him. "So, are you from around here?"

 

"Yeah, lived just around the corner from this place all my life. You?"

 

"I  grew up about twenty minutes outside of town." Ashton answers, resting his elbows on the counter as Michael leans back against the side of the booth. "But I go to school in London, got a scholarship for Oxford."

 

"Woah, that's impressive. What are you studying?"  Michae l wonders, sounding genuinely interested in the answer.

 

Ashton smiles. "Creative writing. I always wanted to be an author."

 

Michael smiles wider than he has all night. "That's amazing. What kind of stuff do you write?"

 

"Uhm, I err on the side of poetry and sometimes short stories." Ashton says, smiling proudly.

 

"That's so cool. I wish I could do shit like that. The only artistic thing I can do is play guitar." Michael admits with a shrug.

 

Ashton's eyes widen. "Really? I play the drums."

 

Michael looks taken aback but his grin is off the charts. "How long have you been playing?"

 

"Since I was twelve, so about ten years. What about you, how long have you played the guitar?"

 

"Well, I got my first acoustic when I was fifteen and I'm lazy so I didn’t really learn how to play anything until I was sixteen almost seventeen. So that's," He pauses, cheeks going pink as he tries to count the years on his fingers while Ashton giggles. "like  five years."

 

Ashton nods and he's about to say something else when Harry and Lauren come bounding up, out of breath and yapping over top of each other to try to tell Ashton something. "Guys, guys, chill out. One at a time."

 

Lauren takes the lead on the conversation. "We rode the zipper and the gravitron and while we were in line for the swings this girl came up and started flirting with Harry and she was so sweet but he didn't understand what was happening and then she sat next to him on the pirate ship and she tried to hold his hand but Harry wouldn't let her." She explains all in one breath, talking fast while Harry's cheeks go red beside her.

 

Ashton and Michael both laugh as Ashton reaches for Harry and brings him in by the shoulders. "Aw bud, why didn't you wanna hold her hand?"

 

"I'm ten! Girls are gross." Harry defends, crossing his arms and looking entirely put out.

 

Michael can't control his laughter behind the counter and Ashton feels his heart swell at the adorable sound. He can practically feel the soft fond look on his face and he knows he staring at Michael like the boy put the moon in the sky, but he can't help himself. He's so enraptured by this boy already, it's unreal.

 

"So who is this, Ashy?" Lauren asks, a knowing smirk on her face as Ashton turns back to look at her.

 

He blushes just the smallest bit, knowing that Lauren is the only one who knows him well enough and is old enough to be able to see his growing affection for the boy behind the counter . "This is Michael."

 

"Hi Michael, I'm Ashton's little sister, Lauren." She says, sticking out her hand and letting Michael shake it.

 

"Uh, and this is my little brother Harry." Ashton tells him, squeezing Harry's shoulder as the boy smiles at Michael and waves.

 

"Nice to meet you both." Michael smiles, his face flashing with the red and blue lights of the games and rides around them, the sky now almost completely dark.

 

Ashton glances at the time on his phone, shocked to realize he's been talking to Michael for nearly two hours. "Oh wow, it's almost 5:30. I have to get you two home for dinner."

 

Lauren and Harry both nod, content enough now that they've gotten to do everything they wanted, and the scurry off toward the parking lot while Ashton gathers his stuffed dog and looks at a somewhat sad looking Michael. He's about to say goodbye when he gets an idea. "Hey, what time do you get out of here?"

 

Michael perks up. "My shift ends at 7."

 

"Wait for me by the gate? I'll come back and we can go to the beach or something." Ashton suggests, feeling emboldened by the bright smile on Michael's face.

 

Michael nods. "Sounds good. I'll see you at 7."

 

"See you at 7." Ashton repeats, heading off to his car and stuffing the giant dog in the front seat, driving home with a new sense of adventure in his chest.

 

                                                                                         ---------------------------------------------------

 

7 o'clock rolls around and Ashton pulls back into the parking lot for the carnival, the stuffed dog now sitting in the backseat as he waits for Michael. It's about five minutes before the red haired boy comes strolling out, looking back and forth slowly as he tries to spot Ashton.

 

"Michael!" He calls, poking his head out of the window and waving.

 

Michael sees him and smiles, jogging over the car and sliding into the passenger's seat. "Hey."

 

"Hey." Ashton laughs, starting the car back up and pulling out of the lot, driving straight down the street and making a right towards the beach. "How was the rest of your shift?"

 

Michael snorts. "Boring as hell. No one ever plays the water gun games. All they want is the dunk tank and that stupid game where you throw the tennis ball at the cups that mysteriously never seem to fall over."

 

Ashton can't help but laugh about how passionate Michael sounds on the subject. "The water gun games were always my favorite when I was a kid."

 

Michael looks genuinely happy about that. "Is that why you kept the stuffed dog with you? Cherishing your childhood memories or something?" He chuckles, teasing Ashton.

 

"No, you little shit. I wanted to give it to you." Ashton admits, trying not to blush but failing miserably.

 

"You wanted to give it to me?" Michael squeaks, feeling a little bad that he made fun of Ashton for having it still. "Why me?"

 

Ashton shrugs, but he's got a feeling Michael won't just accept that as an answer. "I don't know....I guess, I guess I just....like you, a little bit."

 

It's Michael's turn to blush in the dim lighting of the car, the sun just barely winking over the horizon as they pull into a parking spot that has a path leading directly onto the beach. "Really?" And when Ashton nods, Michael's face lights up. "I like you too."

 

Ashton's expression reads genuine shock as the shuts the car off, looking over at Michael with his mouth hanging open. Michael just giggles and flings his door open, hopping out and shutting the door only to open the back one and pull the stuffed dog out. Ashton gets out just as the back door shuts, standing up and slamming the door behind him as he walks around and smiles at Michael. The boy has the dog tucked tightly under one arm, the thing nearly half his height, so Ashton offers his hand to Michael's  free one . Michael takes it and laces their fingers together with a soft grin, following Ashton's lead out onto the sand, weaving their way around the small dunes until they can see the ocean. Ashton leads them straight to where the tide is coming in before they start walking along the edge of the water hand in hand, the silence easy and comforting like the crash of the waves right next to them. They're walking towards the moon with the sun sinking it's final few inches behind them. They walk slowly along the damp sand, their feet leaving marks that are almost immediately washed away, watching the stars make reflections across the water.

 

"Michael...." Ashton sighs, biting his lip as he tugs Michael's hand until the red haired boy stops walking. "I have to be honest with you."

 

"What?" Michael asks, voice weary as he blinks at Ashton with the night sky in his eyes.

 

Ashton feels a little sad as he starts to explain. "I like you, a lot actually, and I wanna spend time with you and get to know you better and go on stupid dates because that's just how you make me feel, but...." He  stops, afraid to say what he knows he has to.

 

"But what?"

 

"But, I leave for school next Friday." Ashton admits, playing with Michael's fingers as the younger boy clutches the stuffed dog a little tighter.

 

"School....in London?" Michael asks, his voice jumping up an octave on the last word as Ashton nods. "You leave for London in one week."

 

Ashton nods again, chewing on his lip.  There's a tense beat of silence where they both seem to be contemplating the next step before Michael is suddenly surging forward and slotting his lips against Ashton's, the stuffed dog in his hand bumping against the older boy's leg. Ashton takes a second to realize what's happening before he melts into Michael's lips like an ice cream cone in the summer heat, bringing his hands up to hold the sides of Michael's jaw. Michael's tongue adds itself into the equation and baits Ashton's in too, the younger boy's free hand reaching up to tangle in the short curls at the back of Ashton's head. The kiss is sweet and soft and it speaks of timeless souls connected by mortal hearts, tastes like the limited time they have to be free with each other. They lips slide in sync and their tongues brush against each other slowly, trying to stop time if just for a moment, trying to make it last. The need for air forces them to pull apart but they don't go far, their faces resting just centimeters from each other as the ocean pulls and releases, matching the rhythm of their hearts.

 

Michael's eyes flutter open and his lashes nearly brush against Ashton's nose. "If we only have a week, we're making the most of it."

 

Ashton smiles and nods. "What did you have in mind?"

 

                                                                                       -------------------------------------------------------

 

It's becoming increasingly apparent that Michael is out of his mind and that Ashton can't get enough of it. He called Ashton earlier tonight and told Ashton to be ready to go at 9pm, and to wear dark clothes and comfortable shoes. Ashton had just agreed without asking questions, hoping they weren't about  go rob a bank or something entirely illegal, and by 9pm he was dressed in black jeans and a lightweight long sleeve black shirt with his Nike running shoes securely on his feet. He's messing with his hair in the mirror hanging by the front door when his phone buzzes in his back pocket. It's a text from Michael, letting Ashton know to come outside.

 

"I'm leaving mom!" Ashton calls, opening the front door and promising his mom he'll be safe when she calls back to him.

 

He hustles out to the car and plops himself in the front seat, shutting the door and immediately leaning over to steal a quick but tongue-filled kiss from Michael's surprised mouth. The red haired boy chuckles after Ashton pulls away and sits back down, watching him buckle his seat belt before pulling off the curb and driving down the street.

 

"So where are we going, exactly?" Ashton asks, sounding skeptical as he snatches one of Michael's hands carefully off of the steering wheel and holds it tightly in his own.

 

Michael squeezes Ashton's hand before quickly glancing over with a smirk. "Chifley Tower."

 

"What? Why?" Ashton squeaks, eyes wide with a small twinge of fear. "Isn't it closed to the public right now?"

 

"Yeah, it is." Michael says simply, shrugging like that should make complete sense and answer the question of why they're headed to a closed building that's meant for law firms and financial institutions and big corporations. When Ashton goes to protest again, Michael is quick to stop him. "Just calm down, we'll be fine."

 

 

Ashton shakes his head but he takes Michael's advice, biting at his lip as  they wind through the empty streets into the main city of Sydney. Michael drives with the ease of someone who perfectly knows the way, making all the right turns and driving until he reaches the public parking lot of the tower. He pulls into the closest spot and shuts off the car, hopping out and waiting for Ashton to join him. The older boy is nervous as he gets out and takes Michael's hand again, following him to the locked door of the building. Michael knocks on the clear glass door, catching the attention of the security guard station at the front desk. He looks up at the sound, squinting his eyes and Michael waves with a smile, the guard smiling back with an air of recognition to him as he stands up and comes to the door.  He does something off to the side of the door, presumably punching in the alarm code so it doesn't go off, and then he swings the door open.

 

"Hi Jeremy." Michael chirps, tugging Ashton inside the building.

 

"Hey Mikey, how have you been? Haven't seen you here in a while." The guard, Jeremy responds, shutting the door and putting in the code on the alarm pad again.

 

Michael turns back and looks at him, shrugging. "I got a job for the summer, so I haven't had much time to do anything."

 

Jeremy nods. "I saw your dad earlier as he was leaving, he says you're thinking about skipping college. Surprisingly seemed pretty cool about it."

 

"Yeah my parents are cool as long as I don't succumb to a life of crime, you know?" Michael jokes, squeezing Ashton's hand as is he's trying to remind himself that the older boy is real. "This is Ashton, by the way."

 

"Hi, I'm Jeremy." The guard says, shaking Ashton's hand. "I've known Michael since he was running around here in his light up shoes and Power Rangers shirts."

 

Michael chuckles. "Dude, that was like, yesterday."

 

Jeremy laughs along with Michael and it makes Ashton smile to be able to meet someone who was involved in Michael's life.

 

"Is the top floor still vacant?" Michael asks hopefully, and Ashton is immediately intrigued.

 

Jeremy shakes his head and Michael seems to deflate. "Not since last month. Law firm moved in. But the thirtieth story is now vacant."

 

Michael gasps. "That banking corporation with the snotty idiots finally left?"

 

"Yep, last week." Jeremy says, looking cheerful about the fact. "I'll call Jeff and let him know you'll be up there."

 

  
Michael nods and pulls Ashton towards the elevator, pushing the up button and waiting for the doors to open. The ding signals the elevator's arrival and they step inside, Michael pushing the button that says "30". The doors close, and Michael pulls Ashton in for a whirlwind of small kisses on his lips and face, the older boy stumbling back into the side of the elevator as he giggles. They settle into an actual kiss, Ashton's hands tight on Michael's hips as their tongues dance from floor ten to floor thirty. They pull apart reluctantly when the doors slide open again, and Michael leads them through a somewhat creepy mess of empty cubicles and desks until they reach an office with a space for a  name- plate bolted on the front. Michael opens the door and leads the way inside, making a beeline across the decently sized room and sitting on the big oak desk, facing the back wall that's made almost entirely of windows. Ashton hops up on the desk beside him and lounges back, staring out at the dark sky and the lights as silence trickles in through the open office door.   


 

"I used to come up to the upper floors all the time when I was a kid and just sit and stare out the window." Michael says,  his voice quiet and wistful. "Back then I remember pretending I was some kind of giant who could stomp around like Godzilla, but now when I'm up here I just think about....I don't know, real life I guess." He looks at Ashton with his eyes full of a fire that tells the older boy he's about to speak directly from his heart. "It's just....it's all so fleeting, you know? The people and places, everything changes so fast and it's all so quick to move on. I remember being up here the night after I graduated high school, and I just kept wishing that everything would slow down, you know? Be more permanent for a change."

 

Ashton nods, brows furrowed as he tries to process Michael's thoughts. "I used to want things like that when I was younger, when my dad left. I used to wish every day for him to come back and stay forever, but I learned very fast that in this world, nothing is permanent and that happens for a reason." He decides, suddenly very serious as he looks at Michael. "If everything was permanent, we'd always be stuck in the same place with the same people doing the same things. That....that sounds like my worst nightmare. I'd rather live the way we do now, faster even, if I could. I wouldn't ever want to be stagnant for too long."

 

"Live fast, die young." Michael whispers, a small smile playing at his lips.

 

Ashton huffs a laugh. "I'd say I'd like to live more like......'live temporary, die free'."

 

Michael's eyes soften at the amendment to the age old phrase, stars and city lights twinkling in his eyes. "I like that so much better."

 

Ashton looks back out at the skyline of buildings. "Me too."

 

                                                                               ---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ashton is exhausted after his night with Michael. They didn't come down from the office until nearly 2am, and he crawled into bed around 2:30 and fell dead asleep until almost noon. The sun is glaring in through his window and he regrets being too tired to close the curtains. He wants to yank them shut and go back to sleep but the buzzing of his phone on the nightstand stops his progress. He reaches for it and sees that he has several texts from Michael, all at different time throughout the night.

 

_ Ashton I can't sleep        3:15am_

 

_ I keep thinking about what you said earlier         3: 57am _

 

_ I have an idea about how we can spend our week together        4: 31am _

 

_ Call me when you get up :)         5:02am _

 

Ashton can't help the small chuckle he lets out, intrigued by what Michael could possibly be thinking, so he hits the call button and lays back down, listening to the line ring. Michael picks up on the last one and his voice is rough and quiet when he says hello.  "Hey sunshine." Ashton greets, holding back a laugh at how tired Michael sounds.

 

Michael groans but it almost sounds lighthearted. "Hi."

 

Ashton has to laugh at that. "Hey, you're the one who said to call you when I woke up."

 

"I know, I know, but I'm in full regret mode right now."

 

"Well, what's this big idea you apparently had at four in the morning then?" Ashton wonders, shaking his head with a smile as he listens to Michael shuffle around on the phone.

 

"Idea?" Michael repeats, sounding confused for a second as Ashton waits. "Oh! Right, so I was thinking that we should run away."

 

Ashton loses his breath a little bit, entirely caught off guard by Michael's suggestion. " Run away ? You think we should run away together?"

 

"Well, not permanently. Just for a few days. Live temporary, like you said." Michael explains, now sounding more awake.

 

"So....like a road trip?" Ashton guesses, interested despite his qualms with doing risky things like this—last night was tough enough for him.

 

Michael hums. "Sort of, yes. Like an entirely unplanned, drive wherever you feel like driving and stop wherever you want to stop and don't stay long, road trip."

 

Ashton doesn't know what to say, the entire prospect of not knowing where they would go and what they were doing scaring the shit out of him. It's a long moment of silence but it feels like there's a lot being said between them, and Ashton's heart is pounding by the time he actually finds his voice.  "Okay."

 

"Okay?"

 

"Let's do it."

 

                                                                                    -------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Hey, turn there." Michael calls, voice just a little louder than normal volume as he tries to speak over the radio.

 

Ashton looks to where Michael is pointing, a sign for a road exit that leads to a town Ashton's never even heard of, but he's getting better at just going with it after f our full days of driving with no destination, so he pulls into the exit lane and he takes the turn. They follow the main road they turned onto, looking around the quaint old school vibe town for a place to stop and eat.

 

"What about that place?" Ashton suggests, pointing out a small food place that looks like a diner.

 

Michael nods with a smile  and Ashton turns into a parking spot out front of the diner. Michael gets out first and  he waits for Ashton by the front of the car, grabbing the older boy's hand and pulling him in for a long sweet kiss. Ashton laughs into it, feeling his heart swell like it has been for the last  five days with Michael by his side. The younger boy has made it a point to kiss Ashton in every place they've stopped, claiming that if he only has limited time to kiss Ashton then he's going to kiss him anywhere and everywhere he can. Ashton doesn't mind, Michael's lips always taste like strawberries and they're always soft and Ashton likes having them against his own. They've also taken to calling each other 'boyfriend' even if they haven't really talked about official labels. They've done so many cool things and met so many cool people in the last few days that neither of them really cares too much about the technicalities of what they are to each other, so long as they're something.

 

When they get inside, they're immediately seated by a nice older woman who gestures over a waiter. He comes to take their order, Michael requesting pancakes and Ashton just asking for some eggs and toast. When the man takes their menus and walks away, Michael nearly hops over the table trying to steal a quick ambush kiss from Ashton. Their teeth clack a little and it's more painful than sweet but it makes them laugh and it still means just as much.

 

"I can't believe we have to go home tomorrow." Michael mutters, sounding extremely disappointed about the prospect. "This week has been more fun than I've ever had in my entire life."

 

Ashton's smile is soft like flower petals. "It has, yeah. I've never done anything like this before. I'm not usually one for taking risks and going with the flow, but you may have changed me on that."

 

Michael's smile is bright like the reflection of sun off the water. "I've never fake run away before either if I'm honest, but I might have to do it more often."

 

Ashton nods and reaches across the table to take Michael's hand and hold it loosely, a comfortable silence falling over the tender moment. It doesn't take but five more minutes for their food and drink refills to come out, and they eat like they haven't tasted food in years. They're back in the car in no time, full and a little sleepy despite it only being three in the afternoon, but they won’t stop to rest until they have to because they don't want to  waste their last day of freedom.

 

"Where to?" Ashton asks, starting up the car and looking to Michael for instruction.

 

Michael bites his lip and looks out of his window, seeming to think before he turns back to Ashton with a smile. "Anywhere."

 

                                                                                  ----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ashton's not sure how but he managed to convince his mom to let Michael stay over the night before his 5am flight back to London. They got back from running away and were just too tired and happy to do anything but spend the day sleeping in bed and watching superhero movies at Michael's request, and Ann was a tough sell on the sleepover but ultimately she couldn’t say no to the affectionate smile on her son's face when he looked Michael's way. It was around 8:30pm and they were holed up back in bed after eating their weight in pizza and wings, and Michael was laid out over Ashton's body, holding him tightly with his eyes trained on the opening scene of Deadpool.

 

"Mike?" Ashton mumbled, eyes drooping as the past few days finally catch up to him fully.

 

"Yeah?" Michael asks without turning around.

 

Ashton bites his lip and looks down to the floor where his bags are fully packed and ready to go with him to London in just eight and a half short hours, feeling his chest ache at the thought. "What's gonna happen when I leave?"

 

That catches Michael's attention, making him turn his head towards Ashton's worried looking face. "What do you mean?"

 

Ashton cards his hand through the quickly fading red hair on Michael's head. "I mean, between us.....what happens when I'm gone until next summer?"

 

Michael looks a little sad but he smiles anyway. "I don't know about what'll happen, but I know that I don't wanna be with anyone else."

 

"Me either." Ashton admits, amazed at what just six days with someone can do to a person's heart.

 

Michael nods and he leans in for a slow kiss that holds too much, way more than either of them could ever think to say. When they pull apart, Michael  settles back down with his face  pillowed on Ashton's chest, relaxing into the warmth and cherishing it for a long as he can get it. He fists his hands into the loose hoodie Ashton has on with the Oxford  school insignia and colors on it, holding the soft material like it'll somehow attach him to Ashton. But since that probably won't happen he decides just going to sleep and staying close for now will work just fine.

 

It feels like five minutes between the time they fall asleep and the time Ashton's phone alarm goes off at 3am. They both groan but Ashton knows he can't afford to stay in bed for much longer, so he carefully shuffles out from underneath a still half asleep Michael and he starts getting changed. He could go in what he slept in, but it makes him feel like a slob to not change for two days straight so he pulls on fresh boxers and black joggers that tighten around his calves and he changes socks and he whips off his school hoodie, slipping a white long sleeve t-shirt on in it's place. Michael is watching him from the bed, eyes a little watery as he lays on his stomach and holds the blanket tightly around his shoulders. It breaks Ashton's heart to see him like that, to see him for their last morning together until May of next year, and he can't help but think how unfair it is for them to have so little time together. He can't help but think that it's his fault, because Michael was a twenty minute drive from him every night all summer long and if Ashton had made good on his promise to his siblings sooner, he would've had more time—they would've had more time. But he doesn't have the strength to feel guilty between the sadness and the exhaustion, so he just steps closer and places a short kiss on Michael's nose and then his lips, managing to pry a smile from the younger boy's mouth.

 

"I don't want you to leave." Michael whispers, blinking tiredly in the still pitch black room.

 

Ashton sighs and nods, rubbing his thumb against Michael's cheek that isn't squished up against the mattress. "I don't want to leave you." He admits, a bitter smile breaking over his face. "But I have to."

 

Michael nods back because he knows. He knows Ashton can't stay and he knows that it's not fair and he knows that wishing for things to be different doesn't change anything. He also knows  that they can text and call as much as they want, FaceTime is always a thing, and that's  it's not like they'll be cut off from each other entirely—just physically. He sighs heavily and he gets up, giving Ashton a half smile and helping him carry his bags downstairs where Ashton's mom and his sleepy looking siblings are waiting to drive him to the airport. Harry and Lauren are rubbing the sleep out of their eyes and yawning as Michael, Ashton, and Ann take the bags out to the car in the chilly morning air. They stack it all into the trunk of Ann's car, making sure everything fits and Ashton checking that he's got all the stuff he needs before slamming the trunk door closed. Ann goes back in to get Harry and Lauren and make sure they're ready to go while Ashton walks Michael over to his car, his carry on backpack slung over his shoulder. Michael's eyes start to water again and his bottom lip is quiver as he surges forward and hugs Ashton as tightly as he can, trying his hardest not to full on sob.

 

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Ashton." Michael whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut and nuzzling his nose into Ashton's shoulder.

 

Ashton hugs Michael back just as tightly, burying his face in Michael's hair. "I'm gonna miss you too, Michael."

 

Three car door closes behind them and Ashton knows he has to go now or he'll miss his flight, so he very reluctantly untangles himself from Michael's body and brings his hands up to cup the younger boy's face, looking at him like he's trying to remember every single inch and how it feels.

 

"Wait a second." Ashton sniffles, swinging his bag off his shoulder and resting it on the ground. He undoes the zip and pulls out the item he'd stuffed on top, his Oxford hoodie, and he zips the bag back up as he stands. "Keep this." He says, handing it over to Michael with a watery smile.

 

Michael takes it and clutches it tightly, nodding because he understands why Ashton wants him to have it without the older boy needing to say it. Ashton moves in and takes the kiss he knows is waiting on Michael's lips, mouths sealed together so tightly that Ashton's afraid they won't ever separate. But as his mom's car starts up, the two of them pull apart and Ashton steps backwards away from Michael with all the willpower he has in him. Michael watches him go with the hoodie wrapped around his hands, leaning back against his own car where it's parked in the street. Ashton doesn't want to turn around and look away, not even when he gets to the car, but he knows he has to. He goes to open the passenger's door but before he does he turns back and finds Michael opening his own driver's side door.

 

"Hey!" He calls, catching Michael's attention and getting the boy to turn around. "I'll be back okay, so don't go forgetting me, alright?"

 

Michael smiles and Ashton can see it reach his eyes. "Couldn't if I tried."

 

Ashton nods and gets in the car, watching in the side mirror as Michael pulls off the curb and disappears down the long street, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket. He checks it and it's a text from Michael, which Ashton can yell at him for sending while he's driving later.

 

It says:  _ wouldn't want to anyway <3 _ .

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO FICMAS DAY 9!!!!! A Mashton AU loosely based on the song that I took the title from because it came to me when I listened to the song. Also Lynn and I have been on a serious Mashton kick lately so this is just fuel to the fire I suppose. And I'm not sure if you guys saw, but Lynn and I co-wrote a fic together called "It's What You Need" and it's incredible if I do say so myself so you should go give that a read after you read this one and leave us some feedback and thoughts over there! :) I hope everyone enjoys, please also leave feedback below here, and I love you all so much<3
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles & babyhemhem  
> twitter: xtraceex  
> instagram: traceethekid  
> snapchat: youngtray


End file.
